The Paladin of the Orange Rose
Abigail Williams (アビゲイルウィリアムズ) is the Paladin of the Orange Rose. Her Sovereign is Lavi Abasa; the Orange Rose of Euphoria. She excels in Wind Magic. She represents Lavi's want to become happy. Appearance Abigail is a young woman with red eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She is summoned in different clothing during the time she was alive, claiming it was too old and tacky for her liking. Nobunaga helped make her current clothing in the Celestial Realm. Abigail wears thin clothing since she never had the chance to when she was alive. A white cloth around her torso that's fastened down with a golden plate with spotted rubies. She wears something like a black cloth for her bottoms, something long enough to be considered a skirt. She wears one long black guard around her left arm, and alone black thigh-high sock on her right leg; both adorned with gems and gold. Claiming her current clothing is fit for a goddess, none like herself, she also wears a golden crown. She wears golden high-heels and is usually summoned with a giant blue and golden bow she is usually found sitting on as it floats around her. Personality Since Abigail is egotistical, she behaves without paying any regard to the possessed human, but her nature is receiving a big influence from the human that was possessed. Originally, Abigail is both deeply compassionate and cruel because of how she was treated in her past life, but because the personality of the possessed human is more virtuous, her cruelty has retreated to the bottom of her heart, and her good side appears to have come out ahead of it. Active and extroverted. This witch of war and good harvests that lives according to her own whims without being a slave to her own fixed position, all while having high intelligence and pride. Ishtar loves beautiful things, hates ugly things, and the things she desires are the things she absolutely takes hold of in her own hands. Even though she is smart, she is impulsive, and sometimes leaves with an unthinkable reckless abandon. If Abigail becomes ostentatious in this world, then surely in that way, she will invite chaos simultaneously. The root of Abigails’s personality does not have any changes even when materialized as a Paladin. It cannot be helped that Lavi, is her Rose, almost has the same nature as Abigails’s as well. However, there is one thing that Lavi has that Abigail doesn’t. That is “patience”. Lavi is a hardworking person who is not negligent in his training even though he is a genius. He knows patience, which appears to be giving a little influence on this Abigail. Openly like this, Abigail’s cruelty is held back, and when assessing this as Lavi, it at least becomes “Ah, I became just a little higher than usual.” History The 17th Century. The "Salem Witch Trials" that occurred in the Puritan colony of Salem. Abigail Williams was one of the first to display symptoms of being possessed by the devil. Many villagers complained that over the span of roughly one year, many other young girls seemed to have contracted the abnormal condition of being 'possessed by demons'. As a result, this led to a tragedy where 200 people were arrested, with 19 of them being sentenced to death by hanging. In addition, 2 of them died in prison, and 1 died due to torture. The real motives of those young girls and the factors that triggered the event are still a mystery even today. The Puritans who highly believed in virtuous poverty crossed the sea to escape from oppression from the authoritative Church and reached the New World. However, they were eventually caught up to and cornered. The arguments of their protests were aimed towards their neighbors. "Heroes" truly rise in a realm of oppression and corruption————And the pure convictions that they conducted themselves by became tools to inspect others, rearing jealous suspicion and selfishness in their restless lives of cyclic strife and plundering in the colony. ————And eventually, from the bottom of their hearts, they insanely started to seek out "Witches". "Our misfortune and suffering must be the deeds of the devil", so they claimed. In the end, witches were found in Salem, and the door of the horrifying Witch Trials opened. A great turmoil that became the "keyhole". The young girl that reflects the desires of the masses as the "key". When the two become critical factors, now, which is the sinful one? That is to become a sinner, to become the Seventh Knot. Seeking atonement in the heretical land, that is the harvest of the devil. Relationships Lavi Abasa For Abigail, her Master is "a human worth teasing." Although she thinks of herself as someone celebrated, she will never do things such as looking down on someone, including humans, given that she was looked down upon for simply being accused as a witch. She comes into contact with Lavi with deep affections and friendship, although simply as “a toy worth teasing.” However, as their bonds deepen, the virtue of taking care of people that she has since the beginning and her emotional weakness (of completely emphasizing with someone) works against her, and they grow from “a toy worth teasing” into “my cherished contractor, whose future is worth watching over.” Vessels Starlight Starseeker Rose Equip Orange Equip Noble Phantasm Mountain Range-Shaking Firewood of Venus *Abigail's Noble Phantasm, she can only use it when given the permission of her Sovereign, Kida, and the Celestial Force itself since it uses up a lot of Reitasu. *Usually, the Rose of her Master and Kida is both often left weak because the Paladin uses their Master's Reitasu. *In which, Abigail uses her both airship like a bow to travel into space. Shrinking the planet Venus into a portable arrow, to then shoot down on her target with massive amounts of Reitasu. *Originally, Abigails' divine energy is practically almighty since she can manipulate it with complete mastery, but perhaps due to the influence coming from her possessed vessel, she became unable to accumulate magical energy on anything but jewels for some reason. It is a powerful Mana Burst (damage intensification) Skill, but because there is the necessary process of charging the jewels before shooting them, its effects will be exhibited after 1 turn from the Skill’s utilization. It is somewhat difficult to use. Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Mage Category:Paladin Category:Witch